rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dutch Leonard/Hi! Hello! How are you?
My name is Dutch and I play real racing 3. I started in 2012 or 2013 when someone showed it to me on their iPhone at work. I put it on my phone and a Nexus 7. I would play at work until I ran into the game wanting to download things and my data plan is not that good. Then I ran into problems downloading, period. I would have time to play, start the game but it needed downloads and the downloads would take forever. So I went through a long period of not playing until one day I tried it and it worked and I got back into it. I was diagnosed with cancer in the spring and had been quite ill for several months prior to that so I have been spending A LOT of time playing Real Racing 3 since I didn't feel up to my usual activities. I even started to spend money on the game, something I had never done before. I can't take it with me, I can't seem to finish most SE's, so why the heck not buy cars if they offer them? This game has given me a lot of pleasure but also plenty of heartache. This GT Endurance Finale? You have to use tilt B and no asssists and that's fine but the bots are not slowable the last stages and extremely aggressive. I must have tried 6.3 25 times. I took a break mowing the lawn and sat down and finally reached 4th place only to be crashed out by the last guy I had passed. But I thought, fine, I'll get it tonight. I rebooted the device, cleaned the screen throroughly and washed my hands and turned the tablet upside down. Just like I had done for that great almost got it 4th place that DNF'd. I had disappearing accelerator all night, the worst I'd ever seen. No way to get a decent lap time or any kind of handling. Worthy of opening a ticket, but how do you screen shot this? I knew from past experience upgrading the car more would not help me. I have many nearly fully upgraded cars in my events archive. It's been just one big F*ck You from RR3 after another for me. I thought about hacking just enough to unf*ck all those SE's but cheating is something I just can't bring myself to do. It also sounds like stuff I'm not smart enough to do anyway. Now I play on a Galaxy Tab S4, bought to play this game. Before that I was playing on a Galaxy Tab A7, but Samsung stopped updating the OS, otherwise, it would have been good to play on still. I was on the verge of buying an iPad Pro 11 and decided not to after almost getting stage 6.3. If I hadn't been busy mowing the lawn, I probably would have gone to Best Buy and got one. I guess I have the jackass I hired to mow my lawn after surgery to thank for that. He did it one time and did a great job and said he'd come back the next week and if it needed it he would do it. He didn't come back the next week and I thought hallelujah, I finally met someone who mows higher than me. After six weeks, or before that, really, I knew he wasn't coming back and I had recovered enough where I could do it myself but the grass was so long, even with the deck all the way up, the mower struggled to handle it. I would go for a while and then stop and clean it out and let the engine cool off. Anyway, if you've read this far, thanks for listening. I am addicted to this game and it will probably be in my lap when I die. Category:Blog posts